rybnikfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rybnik
Rybnik – miasto na prawach powiatu położone w południowej Polsce, w województwie śląskim. Największy ośrodek centralny aglomeracji rybnickiej i Rybnickiego Okręgu Węglowego. Historycznie położony na Górnym Śląsku. Rybnik składa się z dwudziestu siedmiu dzielnic zamieszkiwanych przez 140,8 tys. mieszkańców i jest siedzibą powiatu rybnickiego ziemskiego. Zajmuje 14. miejsce na liście największych miast Polski według powierzchni i 25. na liście największych miast Polski według ludności. Jest również na 9. miejscu pod względem liczby ludności w województwie śląskim. Nazwa Nazwa miasta nawiązuje do okresu przedindustrialnego, kiedy mieszkańcy Rybnika utrzymywali się głównie z rybactwa, a w miejscu dzisiejszego rynku znajdował się spory staw hodowlany Rybnik„Gliwiczanie odwiedzili Rybnik”.. Nazwa wywodzi się od polskiego„Der name (...) Jeden falls aber ist der Name von ryba abgeleitet, das in allen slavischen Sprachen der Fisch heisst. Das wort rybnik aber scheint im Polnischen nur in der Schriftsprache am Edne des 16. Jahrhunderts als Fischteich eine Stelle gefunden zu haben” za: Franz Idzikowski, Geschichte Stadt udn ehemaligen Herrschaft Rybnik in Oberschlesien, Maruschke&Berendt, Breslau 1861, s. 33. określenia oznaczającego staw przeznaczony do hodowli ryb. W języku staropolskim to tradycyjne określenie było powszechnie używane do XVII wieku, zanim zostało wyparte przez słownictwo fachowe. Staropolska nazwa stawów hodowlanych zanotowana jest w dziele Księgi o gospodarstwie wydanym w Krakowie w 1571 przez Piotra Krescencjusza, który podaje ich nazwę oraz przeznaczenie: „Sadzawice i rybniki ku chowaniu ryb rozmaitych”. W swoim dziele Roczne dzieje kościelne wydane w Krakowie w 1603 roku Piotr Skarga notuje: „Ryby chowają się pod strażą w zamknionych rybnikach”. Po śląsku oraz w języku czeskim słowo „rybnik” także oznacza staw rybny, podobnie jak w języku ogólnopolskim np. „karmnik” czy „paśnik”. Niemiecki językoznawca Heinrich Adamy w swoim dziele o nazwach miejscowych na Śląsku wydanym w 1888 roku we Wrocławiu wymienia jako najstarszą zanotowaną nazwę miejscowości Rybnik podając jej znaczenie „Stadt an den Fischteichen”, czyli „Miasto Stawów Rybnych”. W łacińskiej Liber fundationis episcopatus Vratislaviensis spisanej w latach 1295–1305 wymienione są wsie założone na prawie polskim iure polonico, obecne dzielnice Rybnika, które zostały wchłonięte przez miasto w procesach urbanizacyjnych, jak Gotartowice we fragmencie Gothartovitz decima solvitur more polonico, Boguszowice we fragmencie Bogussovitz solvit decimam more polonico, Chwałowice we fragmencie Chwalowitz solvitur decima more polonico oraz Kłokocin jako Clocochina we fragmencie Clocochina decima more polonicoLiber fundationis episcopatus Vratislaviensis online.H. Markgraf, J. W. Schulte, „Codex Diplomaticus Silesiae T.14 Liber Fundationis Episcopatus Vratislaviensis”, Breslau 1889.. Historyczne dokumenty zanotowały jako osobne miejscowości również inne obecne dzielnice miasta: w 1228 Niedobczyce jako Nedobcici, w 1531 Ochojec – Ochotzetz, w 1228 Chwałowice jako Falevich i w 1305 Quelowicz, w 1532 Popielów jako Popelaw, w 1614 Orzepowice jako Ożepowiceref>Franz Idzikowski, „Geschichte Stadt udn ehemaligen Herrschaft Rybnik in Oberschlesien”, Maruschke&Berendt, Breslau 1861, s. 16.. W 1750 roku nazwa „Rybnik” wymieniona jest w języku polskim przez Fryderyka II pośród innych miast śląskich w zarządzeniu urzędowym wydanym dla mieszkańców Śląska„Wznowione powszechne taxae-stolae sporządzenie, Dla samowładnego Xięstwa Sląska, Podług ktorego tak Auszpurskiey Konfessyi iak Katoliccy Fararze, Kaznodzieie i Kuratusowie Zachowywać się powinni. Sub Dato z Berlina, d. 8. Augusti 1750”.. Nazwę Rybnik w książce Krótki rys jeografii Szląska dla nauki początkowej wydanej w Głogówku w 1847 wymienił śląski pisarz Józef LompaJózef Lompa, Krótki rys jeografii Śląska dla nauki początkowej, Głogówek 1847, s. 12.. Słownik geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego wydany w latach 1880–1902 notuje nazwę miasta pod nazwą Rybnik, podając również zapis z łacińskiego dokumentu z roku 1223 RibnichRybnik w Słowniku geograficznym Królestwa Polskiego Tom X, s. 62.. Położenie Rybnik położony jest na Płaskowyżu Rybnickim będącym częścią Wyżyny Śląskiej, na terenie Górnego Śląska. Najwyższym wzniesieniem jest Góra Grzybówka (291 m n.p.m.) Przez miasto przepływają rzeki Ruda i Nacyna oraz kilka potoków. Pod względem geologicznym Rybnik położony jest w Górnośląskim Zagłębiu Węglowym obejmującym cały Rybnicki Okręg Węglowy oraz Górnośląski Okręg Przemysłowy. Miasto graniczy z następującymi powiatami: rybnickim, raciborskim, wodzisławskim, gliwickim, Żory. Podział administracyjny Miasto Rybnik podzielone jest na dwadzieścia siedem dzielnic. Stanowią one pomocniczy szczebel samorządu miejskiego. Warunki naturalne Klimat Klimat Rybnika jest łagodny, wpływają na to bliskie sąsiedztwo rzeki Odry, kompleksy leśne w Parku Krajobrazowym Rud Wielkich, a przede wszystkim bliskie sąsiedztwo Bramy Morawskiej. Średnia temperatura roczna kształtuje się w granicach +7 °C do + 8 °C. Najcieplej jest w lipcu, najzimniejszym zaś miesiącem jest styczeń. Opady kształtują się w granicach 600–900 mm rocznie. Miasto leży w strefie wiatrów słabych i bardzo słabych. Średnia roczna prędkość wiatru – 2,2 m/sKlimat. Historia Początki Dokładne początki Rybnika nie są znane. Pierwsze ślady pobytu człowieka na terenie obecnego miasta datuje się na ok. osiem tysięcy lat przed naszą erą. Znalezione przedmioty przemawiają za tezą, że w czasach panowania Rzymu prowadzona była wymiana handlowa z plemionami CeltówHistoria rybnik.pl. Przodkowie rybniczan pochodzą z ze słowiańskiego plemienia Gołęszyców, zamieszkujących tereny Rybnika we wczesnym średniowieczu. Według Żywota św. Metodego tereny dzisiejszej południowej Polski (w tym także Rybnik) przyjęły chrzest z Wielkich Moraw (przypuszczalnie przed 906, gdyż w tymże roku państwo Wielkomorawskie przestało istnieć). W wydanym w 1922 Krótkim zarysie historii miasta Rybnika przy okazji opisu kościoła Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Marii Panny znajdującym się na Górze Cerkwickiej czytamy: (...) zbudowany prawdopodobnie (...) na miejscu pogańskiej kontyny, zamienionej podług tradycji na świątynię chrześcijańską przez pierwszego w tych stronach misjonarza Osława, ucznia św. Metodego. Z tych i innych informacji można określić prawdopodobny czas chrztu Rybnika na ok. 900 r. Średniowiecze W średniowieczu, prawdopodobnie na przełomie IX i X wieku, w dolinie Nacyny powstała osada rybacka, która dała początek późniejszemu miastu. W okolicach pełno było stawów rybnych, od których miasto wzięło swoją nazwę. Osada ta leżała na ważnym szlaku handlowym prowadzącym z Krakowa przez Oświęcim do Raciborza. Tak jak inne okoliczne miejscowości, wchodziła w skład piastowskiego księstwa raciborskiego. W 1202 roku księżna Ludmiła, żona Mieszka Plątonogiego, sprowadziła tutaj zakon norbertanek, który przeniesiony został 26 lat później do Czarnowąsów pod Opolem. Już w 1180 roku wrocławski biskup Żyrosław II konsekrował w Rybniku kościół farny pw. Najświętszej Marii Panny. Drugą świątynią był przyklasztorny kościół Zbawiciela. Rozwój osady zahamował najazd wojsko tatarsko–mongolskich, które spustoszyły Rybnik w 1241 roku w drodze pod Legnicę. Dawna osada przeistoczyła się w miasto pomiędzy rokiem 1288 a 1308, gdy została lokowana na prawie niemieckim (magdeburskim). Rok 1308 jest datą bardzo istotną dla Rybnika, ponieważ właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy pojawia się on w źródłach pisanych jako civitas (miasto). Do 1336 r. (później także w latach 1521–1532) był pod władaniem Śląskich Piastów. Z tamtego okresu zachował się w centrum miasta średniowieczny zamek piastowski. W tym czasie Rybnik był już znaczną osadą, chociaż wskutek wojen zmniejszyła się rola gospodarki rybnej, gdyż stawy ulegały zniszczeniu i zaniedbaniu. Posiadał zabudowę drewnianą. Budynkami użyteczności publicznej poza dwoma kościołami i zamkiem były karczmy, z których Świerklaniec przynosił stosunkowo największe zyski. Na obecnym Placu Wolności mieścił się wówczas plac handlowy spełniający rolę rynku. W 1327 roku gdy książę raciborski Leszek, wraz z innymi książętami śląskimi, złożył hold lenny królowi Czech, Rybnik wraz z całym księstwem znalazł się w granicach Królestwa Czech. Po bezpotomnej śmierci Leszka raciborskiego w 1336 r., król czeski przekazał jego dobra księciu opawskiemu Mikołajowi II, który zapoczątkował istnienie księstwa opawsko–raciborskiego. Od tego momentu aż do 1521 roku Rybnikiem, tak jak całym regionem, rządzili czescy Przemyślidzi. Za panowania pochodzącego z tego rodu Jana II Żelaznego Królestwem Czech wstrząsnęły wojny husyckie, co odczuł na sobie także Rybnik. Gdy w 1421 roku książę uwięził przejeżdżające przez jego terytorium poselstwo powstańców husyckich, pragnące zaproponować królowi Polski Władysławowi Jagielle tron czeski, spotkał się z odwetem ze strony husytów, którzy najechali jego księstwo, niszcząc Rybnik. Od 1526 roku w wyniku objęcia tronu czeskiego przez Habsburgów, Rybnik, tak jak reszta Śląska, znalazł się w monarchii Habsburgów (potocznie Austrii). W tym czasie Rybnik zyskał prawo do jarmarków, czyli tzw. przywilej targowy. Zachowany dokument z 17 czerwca 1538 r. wystawiony przez Ferdynanda I Habsburga we Wrocławiu, zezwala „...burmistrzowi, rajcom miejskim i całej rybnickiej gminie na urządzanie jarmarku raz w roku i to od święta Jana Chrzciciela na przeciąg ośmiu dni, jak też na odbywanie targów i to w środę każdego tygodnia”. Targowisko stanowił plac rybnickiego rynku, który stanowił centralną część miasta. Rynek był głównie miejscem handlu, lecz odbywały się tam także przedstawienia, zebrania czy egzekucje. W tamtym okresie Rybnik był jednym z najmniejszych miast na Górnym Śląsku. Jego nieliczni mieszkańcy utrzymywali się głównie z rzemiosła, handlu, rolnictwa. Gdy w 1532 roku bezpotomnie zmarł Jan II Dobry, który był ostatnim przedstawicielem opolsko–raciborskiej linii Piastów, Habsburgowie przekazali księstwo opolsko–raciborskie Jerzemu Hohenzollernowi. W tym samym roku miasto stało się stolicą Rybnickiego Państwa Stanowego, obejmującego swym zasięgiem także kilkanaście okolicznych wsi. W 1607 roku Rybnik stał się miastem prywatnym, przechodząc na własność wpierw czeskiego rodu Lobkowiców, a od 1682 r. polskiego rodu Węgierskich. Rybnik w Prusach W wyniku I wojny śląskiej (1740–1742) toczonej między Austrią a Prusami, niemal cały Śląsk (bez Śląska Cieszyńskiego i Śląska Opawskiego) został przyłączony do Królestwa Prus. Natychmiast wprowadzono także nowy podział administracyjny, w wyniku którego w 1742 roku powstał powiat pszczyński, do którego należał Rybnik. Mimo zmiany przynależności monarchicznej, miasto nadal funkcjonowało w ramach należącego do Węgierskich Rybnickiego Państwa Stanowego. W 1788 roku Antoni Węgierski sprzedał je królowi pruskiemu, Wilhelmowi Fryderykowi II, uzyskując statut wolnego miasta królewskiego (immediatowego), co wpłynęło na poprawę życia rybniczan, m.in. zniesiono poddaństwo oraz zaczęto przebudowę miasta – drewniane budynki zastąpione zostały murowanymi. Już w rok po zakupie stary zamek piastowski przekształcono w ośrodek dla inwalidów wojennych. W latach 1796–1801 wzniesiono kościół Matki Bożej Bolesnej, który stał się główną świątynią miasta. W 1818 roku Rybnik został siedzibą powiatu rybnickiego, który powstał z części dawnych powiatów raciborskiego, gliwickiego i pszczyńskiego. Rozwój przemysłu (przede wszystkim górnictwo i browarnictwo) oraz doprowadzenie do Rybnika linii kolejowych (1856) przyczyniło się do wzrostu liczby mieszkańców miasta. W 1871 po zjednoczeniu Niemiec przez kanclerza Ottona von Bismarcka miasto wraz z całymi Prusami stało się częścią Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Po zakończeniu I wojny światowej Rybnik był ważnym miejscem, jednym z głównych ośrodków, w których planowano powstania śląskieźródło. Działało tu wiele polskich organizacji m.in. już od 1898 roku Polskie Towarzystwo Gimnastyczne Sokół na Śląsku, którym kierował Florian Piecha, Uniwersytet Ludowy, Związek Towarzystw Polek, Bank Ludowy, Towarzystwo Śpiewu „Seraf”, Polski Czerwony Krzyż, Towarzystwo Czytelni Ludowych. Powstania śląskie W początku 1919 roku w oparciu o istniejącą od 1918 roku Obronę Górnego Śląska powstała w mieście rybnicka komórka Polskiej Organizacji Wojskowej Górnego Śląska, która otrzymała uzbrojenie od 7. Dywizji Piechoty dowodzonej przez Franciszka Latinika i stacjonującej wówczas na Śląsku Cieszyńskim. Podczas I powstania śląskiego, w nocy z 17. na 18 sierpnia 1919 r., powstańcy spod Rybnika (z Boguszowic, Chwałowic i Gotartowic) pod dowództwem Wincentego Motyki rozbili placówkę niemieckiego Grenzschutzu w dworze w Gotartowicach. Oddziały te wspomagali ochotnicy z Ligoty Rybnickiej pod dowództwem A. Szymury, którzy rozbroili idący z pomocą jeden z oddziałów wchodzących w skład Freikorpsu Hasse. Podczas II powstania śląskiego w mieście stacjonowały oddziały alianckie, dlatego powstańcy tylko blokowali miasto. W tej sytuacji 20 marca 1921 odbył się Plebiscyt na Górnym Śląsku. W Rybniku zdecydowana większość (71% albo 4714) głosowała za Niemcami, natomiast w powiecie Rybnik 65%, albo 52347 głosów ważnych oddano za przyłączeniem do Polski i 27919 (35%) za pozostaniem w Niemczech. W czasie III powstania śląskiego, o świcie 3 maja 1921 roku 7. kompania Józefa Ochojskiego z 2. baonu pułku rybnickiego nagłym atakiem zdobyła dworzec, pocztę, sąd i drukarnię. O zdobycie szpitala psychiatrycznego ciężkie walki prowadził 2. baon Józefa Płaczki. W tym czasie dwa baony z pułku żorskiego Antoniego Haberki zdobyły Paruszowiec-Piaski. Polegli w czasie walk powstańcy spoczywają na cmentarzu w Rybniku. II Rzeczpospolita (1922-1939) Po oficjalnym włączeniu miasta do Polski w dniu 4 lipca 1922 roku, dzięki dobremu położeniu miasto nadal mogło się rozwijać, wzrastała liczba mieszkańców, a w mieście mieściło się starostwo powiatowe. W latach międzywojennych wybudowano nowy gmach Urzędu Miasta, szkoły, nowe drogi, zakładano skwery i odnowiono rynek. Miasto wygrało ogólnopolski konkurs na ukwiecone miasto i otrzymał miano „miasta kwiatów i ogrodów”. Powstały liczne spółdzielnie spożywców, elektryfikacyjne i budowlane. W mieście w okresie międzywojennym stacjonował batalion 75. Pułku Piechoty, którego dowódcami byli m.in. Leopold Okulicki oraz Stanisław Sosabowski. II wojna światowa Dalszy rozwój miasta przerwał wybuch II wojny światowej. Rybnik i cały powiat rybnicki stanowiły pierwszy cel okupanta, gdyż „wcinał” się on w głąb Trzeciej Rzeszy. Rybnika broniły kompanie kapitana Kotucza i Ogrodowskiego dysponujące karabinami maszynowymi. Miasto nie mogło liczyć na pomoc z zewnątrz, gdyż w godzinach południowych całe miasto zostało już otoczone przez Niemców, a obrońcy zostali wzięci do niewoli. Duża część ludności Rybnika już pierwszego dnia wojny zmieniła język polski na niemiecki (który w owych czasach był doskonale znany – Górny Śląsk dopiero od kilku lat był w Polsce), polskie flagi zmieniano na hitlerowskie swastyki. Niemniej jednak w czasie II wojny światowej w powiecie rybnickim oraz okolicach działały tajne organizacje niepodległościowe: Śląska Chorągiew Harcerstwa Polskiego, Organizacja Orła Białego, Polska Organizacja Powstańcza, Polska Tajna Organizacja Powstańcza, Tajna Organizacja Niepodległościowa oraz największa z nich Służba Zwycięstwu Polski (SZP). Na bazie SZP powołano w 1940 Związek Walki Zbrojnej, który w lutym 1942 przemianowano na Armię Krajową. W Rybniku powstał Inspektorat Armii Krajowej podzielony na obwody: Rybnik, Pszczyna, Wodzisław Śląski i obwód zewnętrzny raciborsko-kozielski. Od marca 1942 inspektoratowi w Rybniku, został podporządkowany podinspektorat w Cieszynie z obwodami: Cieszyn, Jabłonków i Karwina. W inspektoracie zajmowano się działalnością wywiadowczą, działalnością dywersyjno-sabotażową, kolportowaniem tajnych pism, tj. „Zew Wolności”, „Nad Odrą czuwa straż”. Partyzantkę w Inspektoracie w głównej mierze tworzyły osoby, którym okupant zagrażał: powstańcy śląscy, dezerterzy z armii niemieckiej, uciekinierzy z obozów jenieckich, robót przymusowych, więzień i obozów koncentracyjnych. W roku 1942 Niemcy utworzyli w Rybniku jeden z obozów przeznaczonych dla Polaków na Śląsku tzw. Polenlager 97. Dzięki siatce wywiadowczej Inspektoratu o kryptonimie „August” uzyskiwano informacje na temat działalności wojskowej oraz cywilnej okupanta. W obwodzie raciborsko-kozielskim dokonano rozpoznania obrony przeciwlotniczej i produkcji zakładów. Informacje te zostały przekazane aliantom. Siatka działała od marca 1942. W styczniu 1943 została rozbita – hitlerowcy aresztowali 97 osób. Rybnicki Inspektorat Armii Krajowej działał, aż do kwietnia 1945, kiedy zakończono działania wojenne na terenach Śląska. Na początku 1945 Wehrmacht tracąc swe pozycje na Górnym Śląsku i przewidując walki ewakuował mieszkańców Rybnika w stronę Raciborza. Armia Czerwona rozpoczęła natarcie na Rybnik 11 marca 1945. Po wyzwoleniu mieszkańcy wracali do miasta dopiero 30 marca 1945, natomiast rybniccy Niemcy osiedlili się w Niemczech. Zniszczone było 25% zabudowy miasta. Lata powojenne Miasto zostało zajęte przez wojska radzieckie 26 marca 1945. Częściowo zniszczone miasto powoli zaczęto odbudowywać. Koncentrowano się przede wszystkim nad rozwojem przemysłu węglowego, co w niedługim czasie spowodowało powstanie Rybnickiego Okręgu Węglowego (ROW). Rozwinęło się także szkolnictwo, kultura i sport. W latach 70. XX w. Rybnik powiększył swe terytorium, ponieważ włączonych zostało do niego kilka podrybnickich wiosek i miasteczek. W tym okresie w dzielnicy Rybnicka Kuźnia zostaje otwarta Elektrownia „Rybnik”, obecnie jedna z największych elektrowni na Górnym Śląsku. Poza przemysłem rozwijała się oświata, kultura, sport i rekreacja. Powstawały nowe osiedla mieszkaniowe m.in. największe w Rybniku: osiedle Nowiny. Gruntownie zrekonstruowano szkolnictwo. Przypisy Kategoria:Rybnik